bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shadow Games, What lies in our shadows...?
Clint! I hope you get the Dirty Harry reference XD Blankslate 01:05, February 26, 2012 (UTC) A New Story? ....and you didn't tell me about it? ;_; I might've wanted to read it! -is reading right now- D:> I is sorry. It was spur of the moment DX Blankslate 03:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) This is hilarious X"D Blankslate 03:12, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Enter, the Boxing Champ This is how professionals do it XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:15, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Fighting music This is probably the perfect theme to listen to right now ^^ Blankslate 02:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMfIZ4ArK_I The Ulquiorra effect Auron is smiling!!! XDXD Blankslate 14:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thus it begins DUH DUH DUUUH!!! DANANANAANAAA!!!! XD Blankslate 03:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Pillar of Autumn? Is that a Halo reference I see? XD -- [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 23:34, April 5, 2012 (UTC) It is Arch, it is X3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Eeyup ^^ Blankslate 01:23, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Out of character Videl is sure acting a lot more feisty and talk-backish compared to her timid, good-natured behavior earlier >.> The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ....her parents were just murdered and she's talking to the guy who killed them. I'd be pretty pissed if I was her too. x.x Blankslate 02:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, she sure doesn't act pissed...she sounds cocky, almost like Auron was to Kuru when they first fought. I dunno, she sounds a little out of place for the British girl I thought she was. I thought she would be in more terror and sobbing at this point. Its only been an hour, she should be grieving x.x The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:10, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Changed. Blankslate 02:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Onwards! Progression is made! :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:47, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Finally! :D Blankslate 01:20, May 16, 2012 (UTC) People who float Ichigo: TEACH ME! *flips table, comically demanding tone* Rukia: What? Ichigo: Just now you didn't just hop into my room. I saw you float and it was AWESOME! Please teach me. Please teach me- Rukia: You can't, you have to be a Soul Reaper. (Bland Tone) Ichigo: SO....you're a Soul Reaper? Rukia: Yes Ichigo: Hmmmm...I think I'll call you...Boton. Rukia: Why? Ichigo: No reason The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:52, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Me: I wish I could float. Actually, I wish for alot of things. HOLY CRAP IM STANDING IN THE SAME ROOM AS ICHIGO AND EFFING RUKIA OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!! Blankslate 01:54, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Making fun Of Tai is not a good idea in the slightest (XD Blankslate 02:18, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ): I miss the young and annoying Rina ;_; Blankslate 22:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) D: You think I'm doing a bad job with Rina? .n. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:25, May 17, 2012 (UTC) No you're doing good. Don't mind me XD Blankslate 23:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Ouch Falcon Punch to the face and he goes for a Kilometer?...Should've held back a bit XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:22, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool Awesome RP guys, I can't stop reading it! :DArchangel1447 02:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments...^^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:28, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Proposal At this time, instead of Dendo replying back or something like that, the mysterious 6th Elemental appears and we cut off from there and continue our pairing battles. How does that sound? :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:51, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Dendo probably needs a break anyway XD Blankslate 03:53, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Uh ohs Yuyo is screwed over now XD Blankslate 00:54, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Or is she? X3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Theme Son, lemme show you some real fightin' music -w- Blankslate 03:09, June 3, 2012 (UTC) No, my Disturbed song is bettah :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Disturbed is overused (but still good), Otherwise is perfect for fighting moments ^^ Blankslate 03:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dc5KNf_orco&feature=relmfu Kuru's natural defense to anything: use wind to block everything -3- Blankslate 03:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Condensed Air pressure and Rotational Vibrating properties of Wind are incredibly powerful. Please don't discount those factors :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Shucks I wanted Kuru to toss him around a bit to show the difference in power before he released x3x The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) De Soto's insane, but he isn't stupid XP I'll change it though ^^ Blankslate 22:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) *clears throat* Blankslate 02:26, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Tell you what, why don't we just skip to the next part after Akira is one shotted and just assume that Kuru has been beaten and Auron is back to normal? Blankslate 21:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) New part Transition to Akira and Shindo, plz? <:0 Blankslate 00:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Eyup :) Now we can make the next installment of Shadow Games! Shadow Games, Pride & Dogma The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:38, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Do it! :D:D:D Blankslate 01:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC)